custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Buggy Friends (1997)
Barney's A Great Day for Learning is a Barney Home Video that was released in July 27, 1999. Plot Barney, B.J, Baby Bop and the kids have fun learning together. Along the way, we also learn about going to school. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Keesha *Robert *Hannah *Jeff *Carlos *Juan *Julie *Maria *Booker T. Bookworm Songs 1. Barney Theme Songs 2.Good Morning 3.I Put a Smile On 4.Look Both Ways 5.Colors All Around 6.My Jeans Are Always Blue 7.Mix a Color 8.A Great Day for Counting 9.One, Two, Buckle My Shoe 10.Pennies in My Pocket 11.Numbers, Numbers 12.Find The Numbers in Your House 13.Why? 14.The Library 15.Books Are Fun! 16.The Classroom Song 17.The Alphabet Parade 18.I Am Learning To Spell My Name 19.That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! 20.Try and Try Again 21.Seven Days 22.Today, We Can Say! 23.I Love You End Credits Music #Good Morning #Look Both Ways #Numbers, Numbers #The Classroom Song #A Great Day For Learning Barney's A Great Day for Learning (Video) Previews Opening 1.Dark Blue FBI Warning 2.Lyrick Studios Logo 3.The Wiggles Song: Hot Potato 4.Barney Home Video logo 5.Let's Play School Trailer 6.Please Stay Tuned Screen ((1999-2001) 7.Barney Theme Song Closing 1.Credits 2.Sing and Dance with Barney Trailer 3.What a World We Share Trailer 4.Walk Around the Block with Barney(1998) Trailer 5.Barney Good Clean Fun/Oh, Brother She's My Sister Double Feature Trailer 6. Barney in Outer Space Trailer 7. It's Time For Counting Trailer i8. Barney's Big Surprise Trailer 10. Barney Haloween Party Trailer 11. Barney Home Video Logo 12. Lyrick Studios logo﻿ Trivia *Barney has his Season 4-5 voice and 1998-1999 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4-6 voice and December 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 4-5 voice and December 1997-2002 costume. *The Season 5 1998-1999 Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the photograpthy original release of the 1999 album release of the same name, except it was "Let's Play School!" one are added. *The Season 4-5 1998 Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1999 album of the same name. *The December 1997-2002 Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in the photograpthy original release of the 1999 album release of the same name, except it was "Let's Play School!" one are added. *The Season 4-6 Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1999 album of the same name. *The December 1997-2002 BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in the photograpthy original release of the 1999 album release of the same name, except it was "Let's Play School" one are added. *The Season 4-5 BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1999 album of the same name. *The David Berland Wolf Musical Arrgement used in this home video was also used in the 1999 album of the same name. *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Play School". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. Category:Barney Home Video Category:Season 5 Videos Category:1999 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 5